Anime Jokes
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: All sorts of different types of jokes for all your favorite animes... or rather for all my favorite animes... From Pokemon to Dragonball Z to Gundam Wing... It's all here! -
1. Anime Jokes I

**Anime Jokes!**

**(I will add more chapters with more jokes)**

****

**1. What do you get when you mix a spy with a Pikachu?**

A Peekatyou…

2. What happens when you mix a show that names their characters after numbers and a show that names their characters after foods and underware?

One really messed up TV series… Gundamball Z!

**3. What did one Medabot say to the other Medabot while at the diner table?**

Can you pass the motor oil please?

4. What would happen if there was an Egyptian Pharaoh was reincarnated as a woman (In Other Words… What if Yugi was a girl)?

She would win all her duels by default when she showed some leg.

If she did not win by showing some leg she would win by winning and driving her enemy insane.

The Millennium Puzzle would instead be the Millennium Purse.

Her deck would be filled with cute little monsters that would be as useless as tits on a bull.

Before every duel she'd have to check her mirror to make sure her make-up was still perfect.

After every duel she'd have to check her mirror to make sure her make-up was still perfect and do her hair.

5. If Bulma named her first two kids Trunks and Bra. What would happen if she had any more kids? Here are just some of the possible names.

Panty, Jockstrap, Boxer, Slip, Girdle, Thong, Longjohn, Lingerie, Negligee

**6. Knock Knock!**

Who's There!

Digi!

Digi who?

Digi see the latest digimon episode?

7. You know you're obsessed with beyblade when… 

You own every beyblade toy in existence… in double.

You tape every episode while watching it and when it's over on TV you watch it again on the tape.

You start writing fanfiction about the characters even though you're only six and don't know how to write yet.

You get your hairdresser to cut and style your hair like your favorite character.

You walk through the halls of your school singing the beyblade theme song or other songs from the show.

You make a whacked out website dedicated to the characters with a big separate area for your favorite where you write love poems to him or her.

You swear to all your friends that an ancient spirit has possessed your beyblade.

You get out your sowing needle and thread and create a plushy of your favorite character even though you don't know how to sow.

You start writing really weird jokes like this about the show… -_-"

8. You have to wonder sometimes… 

Why the creators of Sailormoon put Jupiter in with the Inner scouts while in real life Jupiter is part of the Outer Circle of planets…

9. What do you get when you mix a Dragonball Z character with a Pokemon character?

Pikabuu!

10. Sailormoon Long Joke 

Lately Molly has been going to class chewing gum. Every day non stop. Smack, smack, smack all day long.

One day she came in just like usual smacking her gum… "SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!"

Miss Haruna looks at her and sighs deeply, "What am I going to do with you Molly?" she asked the brown haired girl.

"Don't warry Miss Haruna… I'm gettin married," Molly replied.

Miss Haruna's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide, "To who?!"

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!… Ta da first guy dat asks!" She replied as she chewed her gum.

Miss Haruna looked at her and sweatdropped sighing once more.


	2. Anime Jokes II

Don't own any anime… There jokes are that good but I tried my best… hope you like them…

****

**Anime Jokes 2!**

****

****

**1. You have to wonder sometimes **

Why the makers of Inuyasha say he's a dog creature when he's got cat ears and fights with CAT CLAWS!!! Ok… done fuming.

**2. Anime Pick up lines & things to say on a first date (Quotes do not belong to me)**

I'll destroy you – Heero – Gundam Wing

Did you know your hair looks like meatballs? – Derian – Sailormoon

Sit boy! – Kagome – Inuyasha

Someone needs anger management class – Kai – Beyblade

Yugi! This isn't a duel… *Sees girl* Hello… - Yami – Yu-Gi-Oh

You will call me master Haku from now on – Haku – Spirited away

And you can call me hunny – Brock – Pokemon

And I came all this way expecting to find you in a coma - Anna - Shaman King 

Forget about my body you moron – Yusuke – Yu-Yu-Hakusho 

**3. What does a pokemon say to another pokemon when it wants something?**

I'll scratch your fleas if you'll scratch mine.

**4. What would happen if the Bladebreakers were girls?**

Their beyblades would have little frilly things that would get in the way when they spin.

Their bitbeasts, who are also female, would seduce the male bitbeasts into letting them win the match.

Their beyblades would be pink, purple or baby blue with cute little things painted on them.

They would always complain that they broke a nail while pulling the ripcord and demand a rematch if they lost.

Their attacks would be…

                        "Dragoona! Petal Storm ATTACK!"

                        "Drigga! Cat Fight ATTACK!"

                        "Dracia! Pretty Fountain ATTACK!"

                        "Dranza! Flaming Kiss ATTACK!"

They would act like…

Dizzi would never tease them or come up with snarky comebacks to anything they said.

Tysa would be a vegetarian on a diet! (WHOA!!!)

Raya would spend about an hour in the washroom doing her hair.

Maxine would be giggly and tend to flirt with the guys by batting her eyelashes.

Kaira would spend all her time trying to pick out what outfit to wear in order to intimidate her opponents

Kenya would be all sweet and innocent and polite always thanking Dizzi for helping her

**5. Limericks **

There once was an anime with mon

Even had its own theme song

But when the test came

It was all but the same

As so many others that were on

**6. What do you get when you mix…**

Pokemon with Mon Colle Knights?

Pokemondo!

**7. You know you're obsessed when**

You know you're obsessed with gundam wing when…

            You start hunting down the voice actors and ask them to marry you

            You actually convince them to marry you

            You name your baby Heero or Duo or Trowa… you get the point

            You name your dog Wing Zero or Deathscythe or Heavyarms… etc etc.

            You go around the world looking for someone with your favorite characters name so you can marry him or her

            You've painted a great big mural about something from the show on the last stall in your schools washroom

            You swear to everyone that some little girl is going to attack and try to take over the world

            You tell everyone you're actually a spy working for an organization known as the Preventers

You tell everyone that you were orphaned as a child and raised by some sort of mercenary group or that you work in a circus or that you have an extremely rich family with 29 sisters or that you were married at the ripe old age of fifteen

            You actually know that Heero's real name is Odin Lowe, Catherine is actually Trowa's older sister and that Wufie was married but his wife died

            You can actually understand the whole series (unlike many people I know)

8. Parody (It sucks but I tried… and I mean nothing by it I swear! I love digimon!!!) 

****

Digiman

Digiman

Does whatever a digi can

Runs away at a cry

Fear all evil like chicken guy

Look out!

Here comes his digimom

Is he weak

Listen geek

He's a digital cowering freak

Will he fight for a friend

Battling would be his earthy end

Hey there

There goes the digiman

In the chill of the night

Curled up all from fright

Like a streak of light

He will run from a kite

Digiman 

Digiman

Ye old cowardly digiman

Come on then

Leave him be

Cowardice is his key

To him 

Life is all just sad

Wherever there is bad

You won't find the digiman

**9. Why did Cockatrimon cross the road?**

If you don't know the answer then I'm not telling you… 

**10. Funnies!**

I love this anime

All anime is great

I know how to draw anime

Why do you like anime?

I can't keep my eyes off the artwork

This is an amazing anime

I love anime

I am fan number 332

I'm always busy watching anime

I wait for new animes to come

I know forty or more animes

There's 71026.34 seconds till the next anime is on

Now read the second word/number in each sentence


End file.
